goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Appearance Dolls (Item)
Appearance Dolls ( abbreviated ADs ) are used to change the appearance of Goatlings. Goatlings are created with a Basic Gray appearance by default. Each Appearance Doll can only be used once, and it will override the previous Appearance Dolls. RADs are Rare Appearance Doll color variants typically found in Explore Areas or events. They were introduced in the 2017 Monster Masquerade Event. A normal account can only have 15 goatlings before they must upgrade to a Crown Account or buy an Adoption Ticket. There are currently 343 Appearance Dolls. Appearance Dolls Stock These Appearance Dolls can be bought from the Appearance Dolls shop. Almost every AD here is priced at 100,000ss and sells for 25,000ss in the Pawn Shop. Excluding all dolls that are worth 1000ss, which can be sold for 250ss. 1000ss ADs item_38.gif|Basic Gray AD|link=Basic Gray AD item_49.gif|Studded Collar AD|link=Studded Collar AD item_50.gif|Flower Chain AD|link=Flower Chain AD item_51.gif|Clovers AD|link=Clovers AD item_52.gif|Star Collar AD|link=Star Collar AD item_53.gif|Hearts AD|link=Hearts AD item_54.gif|Chain Collar AD|link=Chain Collar AD item_55.gif|Butterflies AD|link=Butterflies AD item_56.gif|Pink Ribbon AD|link=Pink Ribbon AD New Bee AD.gif|New Bee AD|link=New Bee AD Apple Cider AD.gif|Apple Cider AD|link=Apple Cider AD Non-Contest ADs item_177.gif|Dragonling AD|link=Dragonling_AD item_253.gif|Starling AD|link=Starling_AD item_254.gif|Appleling AD|link=Appleling_AD item_255.gif|Diamondling AD|link=Diamondling_AD item_256.gif|Butterling AD|link=Butterling_AD item_257.gif|Rainbowling AD|link=Rainbowling_AD item_258.gif|Balloonling AD|link=Balloonling_AD item_414.gif|Sakuraling AD|link=Sakuraling_AD item_420.gif|Socialling AD|link=Socialling_AD WBAD.gif|WB Giftling AD|link=WB Giftling_AD RebellingAD.gif|Rebelling AD|link=Rebelling_AD CarolingAD.gif|Caroling AD|link=Caroling_AD PartylingAD.gif|Partyling AD|link=Partyling_AD SentimentAD.gif|Sentiment AD|link=Sentiment_AD Zodiac Design Contest ADs AquariusAD.gif|Aquarius AD|link=Aquarius_AD PiscesAD.gif|Pisces AD|link=Pisces_AD AriesAD.gif|Aries AD|link=Aries_AD TaurusAD.gif|Taurus AD|link=Taurus_AD GeminiAD.gif|Gemini AD|link=Gemini_AD CancerAD.gif|Cancer AD|link=Cancer_AD LeoAD.gif|Leo AD|link=Leo_AD VirgoAD.gif|Virgo AD|link=Virgo_AD LibraAD.gif|Libra AD|link=Libra_AD ScorpioAD.gif|Scorpio AD|link=Scorpio_AD SagittariusAD.gif|Sagittarius AD|link=Sagittarius_AD CapricornAD.gif|Capricorn AD|link=Capricorn_AD Birth Flowers and Gems Design Contest ADs Garnet Carnation AD.gif|Garnet Carnation AD|link=Garnet Carnation_AD Amethyst Iris AD.gif|Amethyst Iris AD|link=Amethyst Iris_AD Aquamarine Daffodil AD.gif|Aquamarine Daffodil AD|link=Aquamarine Daffodil_AD Diamond Daisy AD.gif|Diamond Daisy AD|link=Diamond Daisy AD Emerald Lily AD.gif|Emerald Lily AD|link=Emerald_Lily_AD Pearl Rose AD.gif|Pearl Rose AD|link=Pearl Rose_AD Ruby Larkspur AD.gif|Ruby Larkspur AD|link=Ruby_Larkspur_AD Peridot Gladiolus AD.gif|Peridot Gladiolus AD|link=peridot_gladiolus_AD Sapphire Aster AD.gif|Sapphire Aster AD|link=Sapphire_Aster_AD Opal Marigold AD.gif|Opal Marigold AD|link=opal_marigold_AD Topaz Chrysanthemum AD.gif|Topaz Chrysanthemum AD|link=Topaz Chrysanthemum_AD Turquoise Poinsettia AD.gif|Turquoise Poinsettia AD|link=Turquoise Poinsettia_AD RPG Classes Design Contest ADs Healer AD.gif|Healer AD|link=Healer_AD Necromancer AD.gif|Necromancer AD|link=Necromancer_AD Thief AD.gif|Thief AD|link=Thief_AD Mage AD.gif|Mage AD|link=Mage_AD Wizard AD.gif|Wizard AD|link=Wizard_AD Knight AD.gif|Knight AD|link=Knight_AD Valkyrie AD.gif|Valkyrie AD|link=Valkyrie_AD Alchemist AD.gif|Alchemist AD|link=alchemist_AD Archer AD.gif|Archer AD|link=Archer_AD Bard AD.gif|Bard AD|link=bard_AD Ninja AD.gif|Ninja AD|link=Ninja_AD Beast Master AD.gif|Beast Master AD|link=Beast Master_AD Fairy Tales Design Contest ADs White Rabbit AD.gif|White Rabbit AD|link=White Rabbit Princess Kaguya AD.gif|Princess Kaguya AD|link=Princess Kaguya Baba Yaga AD.gif|Baba Yaga AD|link=Baba Yaga Little Mermaid AD.gif|Little Mermaid AD|link=Little Mermaid Genie Of The Lamp AD.gif|Genie Of The Lamp AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Genie_Of_The_Lamp Rapunzel AD.gif|Rapunzel AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Rapunzel The Beast AD.gif|The Beast AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beast Ye Xian AD.gif|Ye Xian AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Ye_Xian Kite Flier AD.gif|Kite Flier AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Kite_Flier Tatterhood AD.gif|Tatterhood AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Tatterhood Rainbow Crow AD.gif|Rainbow Crow AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Crow_AD The Fairy AD.gif|The Fairy AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fairy_AD Tarot Card Design Contest ADs The Fool AD.gif|The Fool AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fool_AD The Magician AD.gif|The Magician AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Magician_AD The_Emperor_AD.gif|The Emperor AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Emperor_AD TheLoversAD.gif|The Lovers AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lovers_AD TheChariotAD.gif|The Chariot AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Chariot_AD TheWheelAD.gif|The Wheel AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wheel_AD TheHangingManAD.gif|The Hanging Man AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hanging_Man_AD TemperanceAD.gif|Temperance AD|link=Temperance_AD DevilCardAD.gif|Devil Card AD|link=Devil_Card_AD MoonCardAD.gif|Moon Card AD|link=Moon_Card_AD SunCardAD.gif|Sun Card AD|link=Sun Card AD WorldCardAD.gif|World Card AD|link=World_Card_AD Solar System Design Contest ADs PlanetMercuryAD.gif|Planet Mercury AD|link=Planet_Mercury_AD PlanetVenusAD.gif|Planet Venus AD|link=Planet Venus AD PlanetEarthAD.gif|Planet Earth AD|link=Planet Earth AD PlanetMarsAD.gif|Planet Mars AD|link=Planet Mars AD PlanetJupiterAD.gif|Planet Jupiter AD|link=Planet Jupiter AD PlanetSaturnAD.gif|Planet Saturn AD|link=Planet Saturn AD PlanetUranusAD.gif|Planet Uranus AD|link=Uranus AD PlanetNeptuneAD.gif|Planet Neptune|link=Planet Neptune AD PlutoAD.gif|Pluto AD|link=Pluto AD SpaceExplorerAD.gif|Space Explorer AD|link=Space Explorer AD AuroraAD.gif|Aurora AD|link=Aurora AD GalaxyAD.gif|Galaxy AD|link=Galaxy AD Decades of Fashion Design Contest ADs CavelingAD.gif|Caveling AD|link=Caveling AD GentInBlueAD.gif|Gent in Blue AD|link=Gent in Blue PrimadonnaAD.gif|Primadonna AD|link=Primadonna VIP Shop Stock These Appearance Dolls can be bought from the VIP shop. They can only be purchased if the user has a crown account for 100,000ss and sold for 25,000s in the Pawn Shop. item_217.gif|Starshine AD|link=Starshine_AD item_290.gif|Sweetie AD|link=Sweetie_AD item_477.gif|Lovelyling AD|link=Lovelyling_AD lovewarriorad.gif|Love Warrior AD|link=Love Warrior_AD Rainbow Prism AD.gif|Rainbow Prism AD|link=Rainbow Prism AD violinistad2.png|Violinist AD|link=Violinist AD Diamond Dust Shop ADs These Appearance Dolls can be bought from the Diamond Dust Shop. item_779.gif|Minty Melt AD|link=Minty Melt AD item_370.gif|Royal Guard AD|link=Royal Guard AD item_448.gif|Le Stache AD|link=Le Stache AD Maneki Nekoling AD (1).gif|Maneki Nekoling AD|link=Maneki Nekoling AD Kawaii IdolAD.gif|Kawaii Idol AD|link=Kawaii Idol AD NurselingAD.gif|Nurseling AD|link=Nurseling AD Wishing Well Sis AD.gif|Wishing Well Sis AD|link=Wishing Well Sis AD Wishing Well Bro AD.gif|Wishing Well Bro AD|link=Wishing Well Bro AD Shortcake AD.gif|Shortcake AD|link=Shortcake AD DWI AD.gif|D.W.I. AD|link=DWI AD Spice AD.gif|Spice AD|link=Spice AD Griff AD.gif|Griff AD|link=Griff AD Sugar AD.gif|Sugar AD|link=Sugar AD Hattie AD.gif|Hattie AD|link=Hattie AD Patches AD.gif|Patches AD|link=Patches AD SaisonAD.gif|Saison AD|liunk=Saison AD Lisa AD.gif|Lisa AD|link=Lisa AD Polly AD.gif|Polly AD|link=Polly AD PrettyPennyAD.gif|Pretty Penny AD|link=Pretty Penny AD KarlAD.gif|Karl AD|link=Karl AD Hairriet AD.gif|Hairriet AD|link=Hairriet AD Retired Diamond Dust Shop ADs These Appearance Dolls could be bought from the Cash Shop, but have since been removed and retired. Lil Sweetheart AD (1).gif|Lil Sweetheart AD|link=Lil Sweetheart AD IndiegoatlingAD.gif|Indiegoatling AD|link=Indiegoatling AD Goatlings University AD.gif|Goatlings University AD|link=Goatlings University AD Sweet Pea AD.gif|Sweet Pea AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Sweet_Pea_AD Snowdrop AD.gif|Snowdrop AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Snowdrop_AD Red Maple AD.gif|Red Maple AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Maple_AD Winter Fir Friend AD.gif|Winter Fir Friend AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Fir_Friend_AD Tea Party AD.gif|Tea Party AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_Party_AD CloudCaptainAD.gif|Cloud Captain AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_Captain_AD ShrineAD.gif|Shrine AD IceSkatesAD.gif|Ice Skates AD CandyHeartAD.gif|Candy Heart AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Heart_AD MasqlingAD.gif|Masqling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Masqling_AD CardioStarAD.gif|Cardio Star AD|link=Cardio Star AD Explore Area ADs These Appearance Dolls can be gained from defeating goats in the Explore areas. Item 149.gif|Fluttergoat AD|link=Fluttergoat AD Item 421.gif|Flanling AD|link=Flanling AD Item 422.gif|Sprinkling AD|link=Sprinkling AD Flower Bonnet AD.gif|Flower Bonnet AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Flower_Bonnet Shamrock AD (1).gif|Shamrock AD|link=Shamrock AD Jestling AD (1).gif|Jestling AD|link=Jestling AD Bumbleling AD (1).gif|Bumbleling AD|link=Bumbleling AD item_480.gif|Light Fairyling AD|link=Light Fairyling AD DarkFairylingAD.gif|Dark Fairyling AD|link=Dark Fairyling AD SkullFairylingAD.gif|Skull Fairyling AD|link=Skull Fairyling AD UnigoatAD.gif|Unigoat AD|link=Unigoat AD PointelingAD.gif|Pointeling AD|link=Pointeling AD item_431.gif|Vampling AD|link=Vampling AD DayPhantomAD.gif|Day Phantom AD|link=Day Phantom AD NightPhantomAD.gif|Night Phantom AD|link=Night Phantom AD WisplingAD.gif|Wispling AD|link=Wispling AD SlimelingAD.gif|Slimeling AD|link=Slimeling AD KappalingAD.gif|Kappaling AD|link=Kappaling AD DreamSteedAD.gif|Dream Steed AD|link=Dream Steed AD OrchidMantisAD.gif|Orchid Mantis AD|link=Orchid Mantis AD StarryAngelingAD.gif|Starry Angeling AD|link=Starry Angeling AD SSMinorAD.gif|SS Miner AD|link=SS Miner AD SugarStarlingAD.gif|Sugar Starling AD|link=Sugar Starling AD WindlingAD.gif|Windling AD|link=Windling AD Snowy Owl AD.gif|Snowy Owl AD|link=Snowy_Owl AD Silver Antler AD.gif|Silver Antler AD|link=Silver_Antler AD Yakling AD.gif|Yakling AD|link=Yakling AD Icicle Frost AD.gif|Icicle Frost AD|link=Icicle_Frost AD Dwarfling AD.gif|Dwarfling AD|link=Dwarfling AD NudibranchAD.gif|Nudibranch AD|link=Nudibranch AD NudibranchRADAD.gif|Nudibranch RAD|link=Nudibranch RAD RoyalTideAD.gif|Royal Tide AD|link=Royal Tide AD RoyalTideRADAD.gif|Royal Tide RAD|link=Royal Tide RAD ShoresideAD.gif|Shoreside AD|link=Shoreside AD ShoresideRADAD.gif|Shoreside RAD|link=Shoreside RAD SirenAD.gif|Siren AD|link=Siren AD SirenRADAD.gif|Siren RAD|link=Siren RAD SeaKnightAD.gif|Sea Knight AD|link=Sea Knight AD SeaKnightRADAD.gif|Sea Knight RAD|link=Sea Knight RAD SeaPunkAD.gif|Sea Punk AD|link=Sea Punk AD SeaPunkRADAD.gif|Sea Punk RAD|link=Sea Punk RAD PondlingAD.gif|Pondling AD|link=Pondling AD PondlingRADAD.gif|Pondling RAD|link=Pondling RAD CloudWhaleAD.gif|Cloud Whale AD|link=Cloud Whale AD CloudWhaleRADAD.gif|Cloud Whale RAD|link=Cloud Whale RAD Fishing ADs These Appearance Dolls can be obtained through the Gone Fishin game. SeafoamAD.gif|Seafoam AD|link=Seafoam AD TidepoolAD.gif|Tidepool AD|link=Tidepool AD KoiFishAD.gif|Koi Fish AD|link=Koi Fish AD JabberjawAD.gif|Jabberjaw AD|link=Jabberjaw AD Goat Token ADs These Appearance Dolls can be obtained through the Goat Token Game. BatlingAD.gif|Batling AD|link=Batling AD CharmlingAD.gif|Charmling AD|link=Charmling AD SnowlingAD.gif|Snowling AD|link=Snowling AD IceQueenAD.gif|Ice Queen AD|link=Ice_Queen AD Peach Blossom AD.gif|Peach Blossom AD|link=Peach Blossom AD Gnomling AD.gif|Gnomling AD|link=Gnomling AD Pink Lemonade AD.gif|Pink Lemonade AD|link=Pink_Lemonade AD Sky Diamond AD.gif|Sky Diamond AD|link=Sky_Diamond AD Autumnling AD.gif|Autumling AD|link=Autumling AD Black Veil AD.gif|Black Veil AD|link=Black_Veil AD Frosty AD.gif|Frosty AD|link=Frosty AD Winter Shadow AD.gif|Winter Shadow AD|link=Winter Shadow AD Pineling AD.gif|Pineling AD|link=Pineling AD Gardener AD.gif|Gardener AD|link=Gardener AD Duckling AD.gif|Duckling AD|link=Duckling AD Coral Reef AD.gif|Coral Reef AD|link=Coral Reef AD Bug Collector AD.gif|Bug Collector AD|link=Bug Collector AD Bog Witch AD.gif|Bog Witch AD|link=Bog_Witch Kyuubi AD.gif|Kyuubi AD|link=Kyuubi_AD Rose Prince AD.gif|Rose Prince AD|link=Rose_Prince AD Lopling AD.gif|Lopling AD|link=Lopling AD Luna Moth AD.gif|Luna Moth AD|link=Luna_Moth AD FishingAD.gif|Fishing AD|link=Fishing_AD SeashellsAD.gif|Seashells AD|link=Seashells_AD WatermelonAD.gif|Watermelon AD|link=Watermelon_AD SwampWitchAD.gif|Swamp Witch AD|link=Swamp_Witch_AD PlagueDoctorAD.gif|Plague Doctor AD|link=Plague_Doctor_AD SourlingAD.gif|Sourling AD|link=Sourling_AD JackyLanternAD.gif|Jacky Lantern AD|link=Jacky_Lantern_AD Winter Wonderland AD.gif|Winter Wonderland AD|link=Winter_Wonderland AD Winter Starling AD.gif|Winter Starling AD|link=Winter_Starling AD Bundling AD.gif|Bundling AD|link=Bundling AD PenguinPalAD.gif|Penguin Pal AD|link=Penguin Pal AD SnowCrocusAD.gif|Snow Crocus AD|link=Snow Crocus AD WinterEveAD.gif|Winter Eve AD|link=Winter Eve AD AprilShowersAD.gif|April Showers AD|link=April Showers AD MayFlowersAD.gif|May Flowers AD|link=May Flowers AD HydrangeaFairyAD.gif|Hydrangea Fairy AD|link=Hydrangea Fairy AD SeasonsChangeAD.gif|Seasons Change AD|link=Seasons_Change_AD MountainMinerAD.gif|Mountain Miner AD QueensRabbitAD.gif|Queens Rabbit AD SilverBellsAD (1).gif|Silver Bells AD WreathAD.gif|Wreath AD BoPeepAD.gif|Bo Peep AD SpringBreezeAD.gif|Spring Breeze AD RhinoBeetleAD.gif|Rhino Beetle AD FlamingoatAD.gif|Flamingoat AD|link=Flamingoat AD ScarabSocialiteAD.gif|Scarab Socialite AD|link=Scarab Socialite FashionlingAD.gif|Fashionling AD|link=Fashionling HomesteadAD.gif|Homestead AD|link=Homestead AD Crafting ADs These Appearance Dolls can be crafted with specific items at the Crafting shop. 8bit.gif|8bit Goat AD|link=8bit Goat AD Toffeeling AD.gif|Toffeeling AD|link=Toffeeling AD Retired Crafting ADs The items required to craft these Appearance Dolls have retired. The Appearance Dolls can still be crafted at the Crafting shop if the user has the required retired items. ethos.gif|Ethosling AD|link=Ethosling AD lucky.gif|Lucky AD|link=Lucky AD summerling.gif|Summerling AD|link=Summerling AD IcelandicAD.gif|Icelandic AD|link=Icelandic AD BeanSproutAD.gif|Bean Sprout AD|link=Bean Sprout Battle Arena ADs These Appearance Dolls are currently available from fights in the Battle Center MargueriteAD.gif|Marguerite AD|link=Marguerite AD PrideAD.gif|Pride AD|link=Pride AD Retired Battle Arena ADs These Appearance Dolls could be earned from fights in the Battle Center, but have since been removed and retired. item_289.gif|Cupid AD|link=Cupid AD item_339.gif|Lucky Clover AD|link=Lucky Clover AD item_359.gif|Bunnyling AD|link=Bunnyling AD item_397.gif|Luck Dragonling AD|link=Luck Dragonling AD item_427.gif|Day Of The Dead AD|link=Day Of The Dead AD item_450.gif|Reinling AD|link=Reinling AD item_476.gif|Sweetheart AD|link=Sweetheart AD item_670.gif|Queen Snakeling AD|link=Queen Snakeling A DuchessHeartthrobaD.gif|Duchess Heartthrob AD|link=Duchess Heartthrob PuddlesAD.gif|Puddles AD|link=Puddles AD pumpkin_spice_small.gif|Pumpkin Spice AD|link=Pumpkin Spice AD Masked Rival AD.gif|Masked Rival AD|link=Masked Rival AD Snow Kid AD.gif|Snow Kid AD|link=Snow_Kid AD Carousel AD.gif|Carousel AD|link=Carousel AD Lily Of The Valley AD.gif|Lily Of The Valley AD|link=Lily Of The Valley AD Florist AD.gif|Florist AD|link=Florist AD Rock And Roll AD.gif|Rock And Roll AD|link=Rock And Roll AD Summer_Waters_AD.gif|Summer Waters AD|link=Summer_Waters AD Slice Of Life AD.gif|Slice Of Life AD|link=Slice_of_Life AD Treasure Hunter AD.gif|Treasure Hunter AD|link=Treasure_Hunter AD Seamstress AD.gif|Seamstress AD|link=Seamstress AD Candy Corn Cutie AD.gif|Candy Corn Cutie|link=Candy_Corn_Cutie AD Melancholy Poet AD.gif|Melancholy Poet AD|link=Melancholy_Poet AD Snowdrift AD.gif|Snowdrift AD|link=Snowdrift AD Thothling AD.gif|Thothling AD|link=Thothling AD Messenger Of Peace AD.gif|Messenger of Peace AD|link=Messenger_of_Peace AD rosegoldad.gif|Rose Gold AD|link=Rose_Gold AD berriesandcreamad.gif|Berries And Cream AD|link=Berries_And_Cream AD Stargazer AD.gif|Stargazer AD|link=Stargazer AD Gaia AD.gif|Gaia AD|link=Gaia AD Coastal_Cutie_AD.gif|Coastal Cutie AD|link=Coastal_Cutie AD MaltShopAD.gif|Malt Shop AD|link=Malt_Shop AD AllStarAD.gif|All Star AD|link=All_Star AD YarnlingAD.gif|Yarnling AD|link=Yarnling AD SweetTreatAD.gif|Sweet Treat AD|link=Sweet Treat AD HerbalistAD.gif|Herbalist AD|link=Herbalist AD SweetDreamsAD.gif|Sweet Dreams AD|link=Sweet Dreams AD Firecracker AD.gif|Firecracker AD|link=Firecracker AD SparklerAD.gif|Sparkler AD|link=Sparkler AD DateNightAD.gif|Date Night AD|link=Date_Night AD FledglingAD.gif|Fledgling AD|link=Fledgling AD SpringtimeDivineAD.gif|Springtime Divine AD|link=Springtime Divine AD DinokidAD.gif|Dino Kid AD|link=Dino Kid AD WesternRogueAD.gif|Western Rogue AD|link=Western_Rogue AD NeapolitanSwirlingAD.gif|Neapolitan Swirling AD|link=Neapolitan_Swirling AD LatteLoveAD.gif|Latte Love AD|link=Latte_Love_AD DragoatAD.gif|Dragoat AD|link=Dragoat AD BookwormAD.gif|Bookworm AD|link=Bookworm AD HotCocoaAD.gif|Hot Cocoa AD|link=Hot Cocoa AD GouAD.gif|Gou AD|link=Gou AD PorcelainAD.gif|Porcelain AD|link=Porcelain AD MailKidAD.gif|Mail Kid AD|link=Mail Kid AD LuckyRabbitAD.gif|Lucky Rabbit AD|link=Lucky Rabbit FroggyFlowerFriendAD.gif|Froggy Flower Friend AD|link=Froggy Flower Friend AD ForgetMeNotAD.gif|Forget Me Not AD|link=Forget Me Not AD Retired Monster Masquerade These Goatlings were obtained through participating in the annual Monster Masquerade Event or buying them in the DD shop during the month of October. Lovepire AD.gif|Lovepire AD|link=Lovepire_AD Cinnawitch AD.gif|Cinnawitch AD|link=Cinnawitch_AD Haunted Portrait AD.gif|Haunted Portrait AD|link=Haunted_Portrait AD StrawDollAD.gif|Straw Doll AD|link=Straw_Doll AD JackOLanternAD.gif|Jack O Lantern AD|link=Jack_O_Lantern AD 2017HauntedPortraitRAD.gif|2017 Haunted Portrait RAD|link=2017_Haunted_Portrait RAD NightmareEaterAD.gif|Nightmare Eater AD|link=Nightmare Eater AD SweetDemonAD.gif|Sweet Demon AD|link=Sweet Demon AD SweetNightmaresAD.gif|Sweet Nightmares AD|link=Sweet Nightmares AD Retired Monster Box These Goatlings are obtainable from Monster Boxes during Monster Masquerade. A new set is released every year along with the mascots. BlueSorcererAD.gif|Blue Sorcerer AD|link=Blue Sorcerer AD ChangelingAD.gif|Changeling AD|link=Changeling AD EyeCandyAD.png|Eye Candy AD|link=Eye Candy AD FrankengoatAD.gif|Frankengoat AD|link=Frankengoat AD GorgonAD.gif|Gorgon AD|link=Gorgon AD Hairy Scary AD.gif|Hairy Scary AD|link=Hairy Scary AD FrankenBrideAD.gif|Frankenbride AD|link=Frankenbride AD GhostlingAD.gif|Ghostling AD|link=Ghostling AD HauntedDollAD.gif|Haunted Doll AD|link=Haunted Doll AD KismetKissAD.gif|Kismet Kiss AD|link=Kismet Kiss AD SeaMonsterAD.gif|Sea Monster AD|link=Sea Monster AD TricksterAD.gif|Trickster AD|link=Trickster AD Other These Goatlings are/were obtained through methods not listed above. betaling.gif|Betaling AD|link=Betaling AD midnightmoon.gif|Midnight Moon AD|link=Midnight Moon AD Rockabilly AD.gif|Rockabilly AD|link=Rockabilly AD Velvet Rose AD.gif|Velvet Rose AD|link=Velvet Rose AD Dawn Flight AD.gif|Dawn Flight AD|link=Dawn Flight AD Dusk Flight.gif|Dusk Flight AD|link=Dusk Flight AD Twilight Flight AD.gif|Twilight Flight AD|link=Twilight_Flight_AD DreamyButterflyAD.gif|Dreamy Butterfly AD|link=Dreamy Butterfly Category:AD